Breaking Dawn, After Bella's Dream
by bevcannon672
Summary: What exactly did happen after Bella awoke from her dream? Yeah, we know, but what about details? Here's how I picture the details. Rated M for a reason!


***I do not own these characters or any thing else from Twilight! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer! I just thought I'd write a little something that she left out.**

Breaking Dawn – after Bella wakes from her dream and starts to cry.

EPOV

I couldn't stand to see her cry, especially when I was the sole cause of her tears. I didn't want to hurt her again physically, but my caution seemed to hurt her far worse. I had to fix this. I just have to be more careful this time.

"Bella, love, please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much." As I moved closer to her to kiss her, she still sobbed trying to control her tears. She looked at me with her sad, blood shot eyes and silently pleaded with me. I kissed her, gently at first. I could tell she wasn't sure of my intentions. I licked her lips as a request for her to part them for me. She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue inside. Her mouth was so hot and tasted of her salty tears mixed with her own wonderful, sweet flavor. I had waited too long to do this again, I had missed it more than I had realized until this very moment. I needed to get closer. I moved my hand into her hair & held her firmly to me, deepening the kiss. Bella returned my kiss just as feverishly. I could feel my erection growing as I ground it against her thigh. Bella gasped when I released her mouth and moved to her neck as she realized my intention.

"You're so beautiful my love. You don't know how excruciating it's been keeping my hands off of you this past week. Especially since I already know how wonderful you feel." I peppered kisses along her jaw and neck as I spoke to her. I could smell how aroused she was and it was just one more thing to add to the list of things that made me want her so badly. "I can smell you Bella, I can smell how much you want me. You can't know what that does to me." I moved my hand from her neck down to her breast and she moaned. I loved the sounds she made.

"Oh, God Edward! Please don't stop!"

"Never my love." I continued to kiss down her neck as I squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple. Her moans continued as she grabbed handfuls of my hair and held on as my mouth moved over her collar bone and down to the breast my hand wasn't on. She was still wearing the black lace teddy that she had tried to tempt me with earlier and I licked her nipple through the fabric. It hardened instantly under the cool temperature of my tongue and Bella squealed. "This is so pretty Bella." I said between kisses to her breast. "You're absolutely stunning in it." I ran my index finger along the low cut neckline of the garment as I licked her chest back up to her neck. I pulled her ear lobe into my mouth and whispered, "Bella . . . have to . . . control . . ." she pulled my mouth to her and kissed me deeply, forcing her tongue into my mouth. Her urgency and forcefulness overwhelmed me as I ripped the pretty lingerie from her body. My hand moved to her now exposed breast and I broke the kiss to attack the other. I rolled and pinched her nipple as I sucked the other into my mouth and swirled my tongue over her.

"Oh my God, Edward! Yes! God that feels so good!" The more she talked the more frantic I became. I had to keep reminding myself to take it slow, that I wanted to savor her. We'd made love only once before and the memory of the feeling was making me impatient. I slid my hand down between her legs and I could feel the wetness through her panties. "Oh yes Edward! Please!" My cock twitched in my boxers, demanding attention. _Just a little longer . . ._ I thought. _You're going to have to wait. _I lifted my mouth from her breast and moved to whisper in her ear. "Bella, you're so hot, so wet. Oh, my God, Bella." I slipped my fingers under the waist band of her panties. "These have to go love." I ripped them from her body and she gasped loudly. Her scent hit me and I growled. Bella looked up at me and gave me a wicked smile. "Your turn." I couldn't help but smile, too.

I wanted her to see just how she affected me. I quickly got to my feet but moved slower to remove my boxers. Her eyes darted between my face and my body as I attempted to tease her. I stared at her smiling face to see if I was being successful and apparently I was. The look on her face let me know she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

I was finally completely naked and I lay back down on the bed with Bella. We kissed feverishly and I could feel her hands all over me, my chest, my neck, my shoulders, my back, I loved the feel of her hands on me. "Please Edward!" she gasped as I moved my hand back down between her legs. "Oh God you're so wet!" I moved my finger tips around her entrance and got them wet. I then found her clit and rubbed gently while I kissed and sucked on her neck. "God yes! Oh please don't stop!" Her breathing accelerated along with her heart beat. I lifted my lips from her neck and moved to her ear. "Oh Bella, I love the way your body responds to me." I licked the shell of her ear between sentences and her moans had now become soft screams. "I want to taste you Bella, Would you let me?" She moaned, "Oh God, yes!" to me and my erection throbbed.

"Oh Bella, I've fantasized about how you would taste for so long! I can't wait to get my tongue inside of you!"

"Oh God!" she breathed.

I kept rubbing, but moved my way down her body, all the while my tongue tasting her skin. I stopped long enough at each breast to lavish some attention there, but I couldn't wait to get to my destination. As I licked down her stomach, over her navel, she grabbed me by my hair. "Please Edward! Stop teasing! You're killing me!" I smiled up at her. "You'll live, I promise." I loved that I was making her as crazy with desire as she was making me. I moved all around her lower abdomen and hip bones placing light, teasing licks and kisses. I had by now placed both of my hands on her thighs and was pushing them apart. The scent of Bella aroused, so potent, made me forget all about teasing her. I couldn't wait any more. "Oh, God Edward! If you don't . . ." I interrupted her with my tongue licking between her folds and up to her clit. "Oh fuck!" I had never heard that word from her lips before and it shocked me enough to make me stop. I looked up at her and she looked at me, then another wave of lust hit me. I grinned crookedly as I told her, "I didn't know what a dirty mouth you had Bella! I shall have to think of a good use for such a dirty mouth." A smile formed on her lips and she breathlessly spoke. "I'm sure you'll think of something." Oh, yes I would.

I resumed my position on her and continued to lick her. She tasted even sweeter than she smelled and my erection was becoming painful. She grabbed my hair with both hands and started to grind herself on my tongue. Her screams got louder and I thought she must be getting close to orgasm. Knowing I made her feel so good gave me such satisfaction and made me ache to be inside her. _Not much longer, I promise, _I thought to my painfully throbbing cock. If it were possible, I'm sure Bella would have pulled the hair right out of my head, her grip was so tight. It didn't really hurt, and it fueled my lust for her. I took two fingers and pushed them into her and she screamed. I knew it was from pleasure and not pain as I could feel her muscles tighten around my fingers. I licked her and curled my fingers trying to find that special spot inside of her. "Oh, God! Yes! Yes! Yeeessss!" _Found it. _I smiled to myself. God, I loved to make her scream.

When I was sure she was quite finished, I sat up and moved to kiss her. She was breathing so fast and hard she couldn't kiss me deeply. "God, Edward! How did you . . . how come . . . my God that was amazing!" I smiled at her, she sure knew how to stroke my ego, amongst other things. "I just let my instincts take over. Your sweet pussy tastes even better than your blood." Her mouth hung open as she gasped, then gave me a wicked smile. "Now look who has a dirty mouth!"

She giggled and I leaned down to kiss her again. We kissed deeply as I positioned myself above her, preparing to finally get some relief for my aching cock. Bella broke the kiss and pushed on my chest. "Oh no you don't mister!" _What the hell? _ "I believe you had a plan for my dirty mouth, remember? Besides, I owe you." Her smile would have sent my heart racing if it were able. "You owe me?" I pretended not to understand what she meant, but she knew I was kidding. I had also fantasized about her using her mouth on me that way and the anticipation nearly drove me insane. "Mm hmm. Lay down."

I did as I was told and tried to calm myself so this wouldn't be over ten seconds later. Bella now leaned over me and kissed me deeply, pushing her tongue into my mouth, giving me a little preview of how she was planning to use it on me in mere moments. I wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other hand in her hair. I had to be careful because I _could _pull the hair out of her head. She broke the kiss and whispered in my ear, "Mmm. You still taste like me." Oh God, she was already pushing me closer to the edge and her mouth was nowhere near my cock. "Do you like that? I told you you taste good." Her hand moved from my chest, over my stomach, and down to my cock. She gently took me in her hand and started pumping me slowly. "Yes baby, I do. Let me show you how much."

I whimpered as she kissed my neck, my shoulder, ran her tongue over my chest, then my stomach. Everywhere her tongue touched me left my skin burning and she was making me crazy. Her hand was still pumping me slowly, and I wanted to tell her to stop, that I was too excited and would come too quick, but I couldn't manage anything coherent through my lips. Oh, God, she was almost there and I had to calm down. I closed my eyes and tried to sort through baseball stats in my head, but it wasn't working.

I felt her tongue lick the head of my cock and the next thing I heard was the sheets in my hands ripping. Thank God I didn't have her hair at that exact moment! I opened my eyes and looked down my body to see her smiling up at me. "There's something else we have to go shopping for." I laughed. "Sorry." Her hand never left my cock as she licked all around it, getting it wet. "God, Bella! Your mouth is so hot!" She didn't reply, only wrapped her lips around me and it was like she was French kissing my cock. Her tongue swirled around me the same way she swirled it in my mouth when we kissed. She moved her lips up and down my shaft slowly, causing me to writhe with pleasure. "Bella! Oh fuck!" She didn't falter, just continued her slow, loving kisses to my cock. She was on a down stroke and I felt her teeth graze me. "Fuck Bella!"

I didn't mean to yell. I must have startled her. She stopped and looked at me, obviously alarmed. "I'm so sorry! It's just, I've never done this before, and you're, well . . . just . . . so big! I didn't mean to . . ." I held up a hand to make her stop. I had to catch my breath. "Bella! Oh my God, that was incredible! Your teeth can't hurt me baby!" I almost laughed out loud at the idea. "Your teeth, felt . . . wonderful! Glorious! God, I thought I was done for!" She giggled, a little out of embarrassment, a little out of relief. "Oh okay . . . I'll have to remember that. I wonder if my teeth would feel good on any other part of your body?" Her smile was teasing. "Hmm, only _every _other part of my body."

I took her hand and pulled her to me and kissed her. "Can I please be inside of you now?" She gasped lightly and smiled at me. "You never, ever, have to ask baby. Of course!" Well, she didn't have to tell me twice. I quickly but gently flipped her onto her back, grabbed the inside of her thighs and pushed them apart. "Are you ready for me, my love?" She actually _panted _at me. "Oh, God, yes Edward!" I had been so gentle the very first time I entered her, but I knew that wouldn't be necessary this time. She'd already had one orgasm and she was soaking wet again, still, whatever. I could feel the heat radiating from her center and it drove me insane.

I entered her quickly and forcefully and she cried out. "Are you okay love?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Never better. You feel so good Edward! Please, keep going." I buried my face in her neck, kissing from behind her ear and down her neck, over to her jaw and back again. I loved kissing her, but I wanted to hear every single word, every little noise she made. One of her hands was in my hair and the other was raking her nails along my back, and she continued to moan and pant. "Oh Bella, you're so tight! I don't know how long I can last. You feel so good!" her breathing was so fast and heavy that I wasn't expecting a reply. "Edward! Oh God! Please! I . . . God! You feel . . . faster! Please, harder! Oh God!" She was practically screaming again. I knew if I went much faster it would be over soon. I could feel her tighten around me and I could tell she was close again, but I didn't want this to end. Maybe if I could get to her clit I could push her over the edge.

I kept my pace steady but moved a hand between us to rub her clit. I started to move my thumb in small circles around it and she became completely incoherent. She writhed and squirmed as she began to clamp down on my cock. "Please Bella, come for me. You're close, I can feel it." Maybe a little more dirty talk would do the trick. That is if I could keep myself from coming. I pumped and rubbed and began to speak. "Do you like having my cock inside you, baby?"

"Uh . . . uh . . . yes!" _Oh, God, not yet! _I thought to myself. She was so close to orgasm and I had to wait for her. "Remember when I told you I was addicted to you? That your blood was like heroin to me?" She just moaned. _Just a few more minutes_, I thought. "It's not your blood I'm addicted to anymore. It's your sweet, wet, hot, tight pussy I can't get enough of."

"Oh God Edward! Yeessss!" Her muscles clamped around me so tight I couldn't move. I tried, but I kept rubbing her clit. "Oh fuck, that's it baby! Come for me! God yes!"

"Stop!" she screamed as she pushed my hand away. Too sensitive I guess. I smiled to myself. She loosened up just enough that I could move a little. "Oh, God, Bella, you're so beautiful. I must have done something right some time during my life to receive as precious a gift as you."

"Edward, I love you." We kissed and I started pumping her again. She was still so tight, but absolutely dripping wet. Now I'd have to go faster and harder. I pulled away from her face and got up on my knees so I could go faster. I took her ankles in my hands and bent her knees back to her shoulders. I leaned over her, grabbed the headboard behind her head, and started really pounding her. Still nothing close to what I was capable of, but rougher than I had intended to be with her.

"Oh, God Edward! Yes! Like that! Oh please, God! Oh! Fuck! Me!"

"Oh fuck Bella! I'm so close! Oh! God!" I could feel it start, this was almost over. I couldn't stop, but I didn't want this to end. "Oh God! Bella! Yes!" I sped up a little more, but I still had to be careful. She didn't seem to be hurting, but she might hurt when we were done. God, I hoped she wouldn't. "Bel . . . la! Oh fuuuuuck!" _Holy Mary . . . _I heard Bella scream at the same time I heard the wood in my hands splinter. I slowed down, then stopped. I was still for a few moments as I looked down at the love of my life. She was staring blankly at the ceiling, panting like she'd just finished running a marathon. She was sweaty and her arms were limp at her sides.

I pulled out of her and put her legs down. She didn't make one move on her own, except for breathing. She was like a rag doll and I started to get concerned. "Bella? Love? Are you okay?" She didn't look at me, but closed her eyes and mumbled, "Umm hmm." I took that as a yes. "Are you sure? You're not really . . . moving." Her eyes remained closed. "Can't . . . yet. Just . . . a . . . minute." That made me smile. I kind of knew what she meant.

I laid on my back beside her and stared at the ceiling with her. When her breathing started to slow I tried again. "Are you okay _now _Bella?" She finally looked at me. "Yes." Was all she said. I rolled to my side and looked at her. "Bella, please, you're worrying me." She rolled to face me. "I'm perfectly, blissfully, wonderfully, okay." She smiled and my fears started to subside. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she laid her head on my chest. She fell asleep almost immediately as I stroked her hair. I never thought I would ever be so in love.


End file.
